


【银金】同居三十题02（里版）

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【银金】同居三十题02（里版）

02   
    
像金田一那样买东西的pace，等到从超市出来又该是吃晚饭的时间。这个时候之前为了饭后散步而把车停远的决定就显得有些错误了。两个人把大包小包的东西连扛带拎地弄回家庭餐馆门口，预料之中地又在这里解决了晚餐。

因为把车停在这边是银狼的主意，所以当他看着金田一气喘吁吁地歪在座椅里咕咚咕咚地大口往胃里灌柠檬水时多少有些感到抱歉。等道歉的字眼刚要从银狼嘴里飘出来时，率先一步看破他唇部动作的名侦探摇了摇纤瘦的手掌打断他：

“我要吃草莓布丁，要两个。”

想买给金田一的又何止两个草莓布丁呢。银狼若有若无地挑了挑唇角。

等到饭上来，才发现两个人点的套餐都附赠甜品。4份甜点再怎么样也吃不完，于是两个人要带回事务所的东西又多了一份小蛋糕和一枚布丁。

回家的路上，金田一把两种甜点小心地放在腿上坐在副驾，随口哼着小曲心情很不错。等到了家更是特别主动，抢着拿最沉的两个购物袋，任凭银狼怎么说都不撒手，三两步上到台阶去开家门。

多吃一份甜点能有这么大威力的吗。银狼想着，有些好笑地跟在自家恋人身后。

同居将近一年的默契让他们不用商量就开始归位各自购物袋里的东西。等银狼把水果和冰淇淋放好从厨房里出来时，就看见金田一正打着哈欠把抽纸拆开摆到茶几上。一个打完又接着一个，金田一眨了眨眼睛将新买的电池给办公桌上的电子钟换上。

吃饱犯困，人之常情。更何况还在外晃了半天。没过多久，眼睛里已经盛满了打呵欠引的泪花的名侦探先生似乎实在有些精神不济，虚着双眼走到会客沙发躺下闭上了眼睛。不出一会儿，呼吸就变得绵长起来。

银狼看他双手环抱着自己缩成一小团睡着的样子心都要化了，到楼上拿了条长绒棉的毯子为他盖上。金田一一松开手换成了仰躺的姿势，抓着银狼的手小声嘟囔：

“唔银狼、我睡醒再，收shi……”

不破银狼微笑着用手背蹭了蹭他的脸亲亲他的额头。他的小侦探最近确实很累，几个大案子连着用脑过度也是在所难免，能多睡就多睡一下吧。银狼直起身重新去收金田一的那两袋东西，归置到一半时手突然停了下来。

购物袋里出现了两样金田一列的购物单上没有的东西——一盒安全套和一支热带水果味的润滑剂。

银狼若有所思地回头看了一眼在沙发上好眠的人，瞬间明白过来今天下午超市的收银小姐那个微妙的眼神是怎么回事，同时也反应过来为什么阿一今天这么主动地偏要拿这两袋东西。

这个……可爱的小傻瓜。敢做就不要怕不好意思啊。

不破助理转了转眼睛。心底似乎有了什么计较。他把其他东西有条不紊地归纳好后，将那两样意外收获轻轻放到会客沙发前的茶几上。干完这些，不破银狼轻轻走到睡着的金田一身边坐下，打开电视无声地看起了纪录片。

按照银狼的预估，身侧的恋人八点多的时候就会醒过来。顺利的话，他一睁眼就能看到茶几上的这两样东西。

银狼有些期待，阿一醒过来看到这些时会露出怎样的小表情，又会跟自己说些什么呢。不破助理望着那个人睡得有些发红的脸颊，手指无意识地捻着他露在外面光裸的脚背。金田一好像睡梦里感觉到痒，蹬了蹬小腿把脚踝在银狼的膝边蹭了蹭，打断了银狼有些暧昧的臆想。银狼抻了抻他身上的毯子把他微凉的双脚盖住又悉心地塞了塞角，终于把注意力放到了已经开演十多分钟的纪录片上。

 

不知道过去多久，银狼的身侧有动静传来。不破侧头看向似乎是要醒过来的金田一，等他意识到时竟发现自己连呼吸都屏住了。银狼暗自嘲讽了自己两句，正了正表情等金田一转醒过来。

休息够了的名侦探先生举起双手揉着眼睛试图适应着头顶的亮光，从沙发上坐起来后眼神凝固在空气一点上，沉重的眼皮阖上又掀开，很认真地在醒盹。银狼被他这一串情态萌得很想大叫，于是紧了紧嗓子：

“睡饱了？”

“嗯~~~歇够了一会儿有力气接着睡！”金田一一伸了个懒腰转身准备穿鞋上楼，刚要有动作整个人突然僵住了。从侧面看去，那双一向盛满聪慧带着点狡黠的眼睛倏地睁大，耳根也肉眼可见的泛红——看得银狼快要笑出声了。

“咳，那个、我我上楼洗澡了哈。”

金田一摸着鬓角就要站起来。眼看着他要弯下身把那两样东西划拉到怀里准备偷溜，银狼怎么可能给他机会，握住他脚腕把人拽回来栽到沙发上，一抬头就撞上金田一水光光的眼睛。

不破银狼定了定神，抬起下巴冲着茶几上的东西：“老板、这两样东西，清单上可没有。”

不破银狼看着金田一飞速抖着眼睫咬着下唇目光躲闪的样子，一股荡气回肠的奇妙满足感登时涌起。只觉得他腼腆害羞的样子实在是太招人，于是接着进攻：

“怎么，不够用了吗？”

金田一看着银狼似笑非笑的表情，觉得他不该叫银狼或许叫银狐比较好。名侦探非常想找哆啦A梦借一下时光机，撑着一个小时前的自己的眼皮也要让他把活儿干完再睡觉。还好意思当侦探呢，你倒是把关键证物藏好啊！

“那个嗯……”金田一正在想怎么解释，发现银狼已经倾身过来做出一副愿闻其详的样子。握着他脚踝的掌心热度不容忽略，就连他银灰色的眼睛颜色似乎都变深了。

“我数了数、呃不是那个我看搞促销就……”指认犯人时的伶牙俐齿此刻发挥不出分毫，金田一连眼睛都羞于抬起，因为抬眼的瞬间就能看到银狼眼底无措的自己。他觉得自己的脸一定烧得像个火球，却又矛盾地觉得只有藏进银狼那双淡色的眼睛里才能让他降降温。

金田一动了动还被银狼钳锢住的脚腕，沉默地舔了舔嘴唇。末了他听见银狼在他耳边说了句话，声音哑得吓人。

“上楼。”

 

金田一一的办公一层到他们住的二层之间有他引以为傲的24阶实木楼梯，他老老实实地跟在银狼身后数着台阶，看着他纤白的食指和中指间还夹着他在超市选了好久的安全套和润滑剂。其实他并不是不想，弗如说金田一还是挺想的——毕竟前一段他们工作太忙没什么时间好好温存。

但是明显今天银狼的兴致似乎……格外的高。金田一已经不止一次被相熟的交通课小女孩笑话过脖子上的红印，还被剑持警官教导过怎么年纪轻轻腰就不好现在的年轻人体力真说不过去啊等等等等，他真的很怕明天如果有警署那边的委托他名侦探的面子恐怕是要不了了。

“银、银狼君……”金田一还想挣扎一下，不破银狼直接转过来吻住他那两片柔软的唇瓣不给他后退的机会。在那个还带着点草莓布丁味道的口腔里攻城略地半晌之后松开，满意地听到金田一乖巧地扒在他肩头小声甜美地喘息起来。

“Hajime这下想做了吗？”银狼半垂着头和他对视，眼底的颜色让金田一想到此刻窗外薄白的月色，又想到冬日温泉里氤氲的热气。

有的时候，金田一觉得自己的男朋友银狼是个非常两极化的人。他不知道银狼身体里面究竟是冰山还是火山，只知道那种反差让自己沉醉又着迷。他的话语可以冷静理智又可以撩得他站不稳；他的吻可以轻柔克制的像羽毛又可以轻而易举地把自己弄得手脚发软，就像现在。

金田一一几乎是瞬间点了点头。

交通课的小女孩也好剑持先生也好名侦探的面子也好什么都好，统统去他的吧。

这一刻只要有不破银狼就好。

金田一这样想着主动揽住银狼的脖子，伸出手开始解银狼深色的衬衣。不破银狼偏过头来颈骨划出一道凌厉的直线方便他动作，抱起金田一闪进了卧室。

双双跌在床上的时候，方才在楼下浑身都写满不好意思的人好像不是金田一一了。名侦探跨坐在自家侦探助理的小腹还恶意地摩蹭了两下，居高临下地看着他，圆滚滚的眼睛里全是调皮的小心思：

“这位先生，你好像蛮着急的哦。”

不破银狼枕着右手满带笑意地看着身上的人，左手悄悄潜进他宽大的套头衫里，三三两两轻重不一地撩拨着金田一后背敏感的位置，听到有没绷住的小声呜咽从金田一喉间逸出后一点点往下探去，朝着他靠近尾椎骨按了一下。刚刚还强硬不得了的名侦探倒抽了一口气，软着嗓子求他：

“上、上面也要。”

这样的诚实明显取悦了不破银狼，他坐起身掀起金田一的衣襟，对方配合地举起双臂让他把自己的衣服脱掉，然后狠狠地咬住金田一胸前一点。金田一对这个又惧又喜，痛热痒麻的感觉悉数席卷了他的脑海，快感波浪一阵阵冲击着他的思维，让他害怕自己会把那些烂熟于心的犯案手法全都忘掉。

不破银狼箍着他的腰忘我地吸吮着那个诱人的地方，手也不停下伸进金田一的裤子，隔着内裤捏住他半硬的欲望。明明已经为自己服务过很多次，金田一依旧在他碰到的同时敏感得缩了一下然后敏锐地感觉到自己又大了一点。那只灵活的手终于直接摸上自己的性器，上下快速地套弄起来，又力道恰好地按着自己非常受用的几个地方，再重新从低端耐心地一寸寸抚摩过来，舒服得金田一小声嗯啊地跟着银狼的动作呻吟起来。

“银狼好、好舒服……”

有什么说什么，是名侦探的准则。

快到高潮的时候，金田一把银狼从自己身上拉开追着他的嘴唇和他接吻，唇齿交缠间猛烈地释放出来，到最后银狼狠狠地吸了一下他的舌头。

还未等金田一反应过来，不破已经扒了他的裤子连同内裤扔到床下，重重地把人按倒在床上分开他的大腿，借着刚刚金田一射出来的精液将食指伸到了他的小穴里。虽然有段时间没做但扩张的还算顺利，金田一轻轻地顺着银狼的动作放松着，很容易三根手指就能塞入了。

“快点我要银狼君！”金田一不满地晃了晃身子，肠壁的嫩肉却和他唱反调地绞住银狼的手指，羞得他捂住了自己的眼睛。

银狼知道自家的侦探一向在情事上是个诚实的急性子，对待案情的耐心一丝一毫没放在这里。他低笑着抽出手指解开腰带换上自己高涨的性器，一插到底进入那个渴望已久的温软地方，然后退出半截缓缓地在里面厮磨起来，但是每一下都碾过最让金田一抓狂的位置，爽得身下的人没过多久就失声哭着射出第二次，费劲全身力气挺起身抱住银狼的后背跟着他抽插的动作言语破碎：

“啊啊！！别总是、别总是！那里！会死的！”

“银狼停！银狼我要坏掉了！”

哭喊着求饶的声音反而更加激起银狼心里的独占欲。平日里穿着修身格子马甲在他人面前目达耳通的名侦探金田一一浑身赤裸不住呻吟的诱人样子只有他能看到，他浑身上下敏感的地方只有他准确地掌握。金田一一属于不破银狼，还有什么比这样的事情更令人心驰神往呢。  
“嗯……银狼！”

“银狼！”

渐渐地，求人停下的声音已经变成了随着银狼一下下顶腰动作的催情呻吟。不破银狼卖力地送着自己的性器，同时不知疲倦地在金田一的身上留下一个个玫红色的印记。金田一有些承受不住，咬着牙死死扣着银狼的背脊，修剪得圆圆润润的指甲在银狼的皮肤上留下数个浅白的月牙和薄红的道子。银狼被这样微痛的触感刺激得红了眼睛，热切地吮咬着金田一的嘴唇，炽热的倾诉播撒在两人的唇齿间。

“Hajime……Hajime……Hajime你看着我。”

银狼一下下在金田一的身体里冲撞，金田一被他弄得浑身使不上力气只有双腿还机械地勾着他的腰。金田一笑着伸出手去摸银狼有些被汗打湿的刘海，依着他的要求直视着他的眼睛。银狼觉得金田一的眼睛一定是世界上最好看的，像是一种他说不上名字的宝石，可那个宝石又不及金田一眼睛的千分之一。

一番连续的冲撞后银色眼瞳的人总算射了出来，后知后觉意识到有些把人欺负狠的不破银狼疼惜地搂过已经脱力的自家男朋友，细细密密地舔着他眼角的眼泪。

“你今天一点都不温柔……太急啦。”

金田一把头埋在银狼的胸口，清醒了些才意识到银狼的衣服都没怎么脱于是有些嗔怒地揪着他的衣襟，似乎忘了起初急切的是他自己。不破银狼抱歉地拍着他的后背，跟他耳语着赔罪才总算把人哄好。

不破银狼又怎么会不急，光是想想自家小侦探揣着一肚子的小心思趁自己在一旁看电动亚述的时候偷偷认真地选安全套和润滑剂的样子，就想抱着他狠狠亲他两口。那支润滑剂上印着许多卡通的水果图案，有草莓有甜橙，实在是很有他的风格。

“呀，买回来的东西也没用啊……”

伏在他身上的小侦探突然直起身子拍了下手，等到把话说出来才发现自己说了句多么容易让人浮想联翩的话，尤其是两人才刚刚云雨一场，情欲未歇。

“Hajime要是想试试，我不介意。”银狼说完坏心地捏了一下金田一腰间的软肉。

“呃不了……我说不啦不破银狼！啊啊啊啊你放开我！”

不破银狼：你说什么我没戴眼镜听不见。

 

等到最后银狼扶着金田一从浴室里走出来时已经快要十一点多了，但可喜的是那支润滑剂的味道似乎蛮合名侦探先生的心意，否则也不会纵着侦探助理先生又来来回回把他吃了个遍。

都要关灯睡觉的时候，金田一突然挣扎着要坐起来，银狼轻轻按着他问他要什么，他一脸敬业地指挥着助理先生去上闹钟。等到银狼调好闹钟回到床边才又红着脸说：

“银狼，我饿。”

“有晚上带回来的蛋糕和布丁，你要吃哪个。”有宠溺的笑声从银狼的鼻间溜出。

“都想吃。”

“好。”


End file.
